Naomi VS the world!
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Naomi is the forbidden secret child of Carlisle and this story is basically about her and how she becomes apart of her true family.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"…and bring Carlisle, I have a surprise for him"

Charlotte dressed me in a pink dress and white tights, she tied little black boots to my feet and put a fur coat around me; she brushed my hair and kissed the top of my head. She picked me up under the arms so my feet dangled; I kicked them around excitedly and giggled. Charlotte smiled widely and placed me in a pink push chair, she strapped me in even though she knew I could get out if I wanted to. I can't speak yet so she and Peter don't talk to me directly very much, I like listening to their voices though. Charlotte's hair was short and black, it had a white bow in on one side and she was wearing worn out jeans and a green t-shirt. She always dressed casual; well that's what I've found out since they brought me here two weeks ago.

I swung my legs and sucked on my fingers as I watched her put on her coat; I don't think they know I can understand them considering I am actually 11 month old and I grow like a human but my intelligence is still vampire. I just wish they'd teach me how to talk because I'm seriously sick of not being able to talk to them, mind I love it when they coo at me in their little baby voices. Charlotte picked up two bags, one was hers and one was mine; we'd been shopping for little clothes for me. I was so excited when they took me to see the zoo, it was the most fun I've ever had; ever. Not like I've done much though, not being able to walk is a downside and I nearly died because I didn't have any food for a while; a little family on the coast took me in and looked after me until Peter showed up asking for me. The family didn't seem keen on letting them take me and slammed the door in their faces a few times but when I killed their dog they gave me up immediately, I pretended not to know some of the words they were calling me.

Charlotte told me I looked like an angel when Peter brought me home, she played with me until I was tired and Peter even got me blood to drink even though it tasted funny and sour. I have a Barbie doll and a teddy bear called Roger, they're my best friends and I love them; they're young too cos they can't talk. Charlotte handed me Roger and Barbie and then hung the bags on the back of the buggy, she pushed me out to the car where Peter was; he smiled and bent down to the height of the buggy.

"Hello" he smiled in that little voice, his brown hair was pushed back; their red eyes would have scared me if I didn't know they were as friendly as mice. I took my hands out my mouth and held them out to him; he grinned and touched my nose gently. I looked down at it which made him chuckle, I grinned my toothless grin; I like when he laughs. He got me out the buggy and put me in the back of the car, Charlotte put the buggy in the boot; not sure why she put me in it in the first place, maybe she just likes pushing me around in it. The boot slammed and so did the car door, Peter was in the driving seat; Charlotte strapped me into the car seat and smiled when I gurgled, she closed the door and got in the front.

Peter started the car and we were off on our journey, I can't wait to come home and play with Roger and Barbie in my dolls house; Roger was under my arm and Barbie was strapped in on the seat next to me. She was older than me so she has to sit on her own chair, I grinned as we past a field with horses in,

"Hatsy" I shrieked gleefully, so it came out wrong but they knew what I meant. I clapped my hands and Charlotte turned around to look at me, I stared at her happily; she looked sad for some reason. I wonder what wrong, "Ammy wong?" is what I asked; she grinned and stretched her hand out to stroke my head. "Ammy?" I asked; she looked like she was going to start crying; I reached both hands out to her and whined to be taken out of the car seat. She turned back around and I squealed,

"Hey, it's okay" smiled Peter looking at me; I frowned and kept reaching my arms out to Charlotte;

"AMMY?" I screamed; Peter looked at Charlotte and pulled in on the side of the road; he got out and came round to my door. He picked me up and put me on the floor, I sat and stared up at him; he closed the door and walked back round to his door. They can't just leave me, tears streamed down my face as I held my hands out to Charlotte; she got out and picked me up. She embraced me tightly and I snuggled into her, "Ammy, Na Sow" I told her; which meant Mammy, Naomi is Sorry.

"I know Naomi" she smiled hugging me, "It's not your fault, I just…don't want to give you back" she cried;

"Na go?" I asked shocked, she nodded;

"Back to your own family" she kissed the top of my head and I frowned, I looked at Peter sitting in the car; he looked straight ahead at the road.

"Adda ate na?" I asked feeling sad; I don't want him to hate me.

"No, no he doesn't hate you" she whispered, she put me back in the car and got back in the front; "Do it again and I'll hit you" she warned Peter, I frowned; I've never heard them say anything unpleasant to each other. I whimpered all the way there, it didn't take long to drive. I still can't believe they're getting rid of me, did I do something wrong?

We passed a sign that said welcome to Forks, I frowned and crossed my arms huffily; I am not getting out. We drove though the dull little town and passed a lot of people who stared at the car, clearly they know when tourists are in the area. We drove through a lot of streets until we came off into a dark wooded path, the road was bumpy and I jerked around a lot in my seat. When we parked outside the big glass house, it was silent. I didn't look out the car to see if anyone was upstairs or anywhere for that matter; I didn't want to know about these people. I'd rather live with Peter and Charlotte or live with nobody at all; Peter got out and went up to the house. Charlotte turned around to me,

"These people are nice" she told me smiling, she saw the unhappiness if my face and frowned a little bit. She got out and opened my door, she took me back out the chair and picked up roger and Barbie; I hugged her tightly and stared into the forest. I could see hairy things moving around and an awful smell hung in the air; I scrunched up my face and whined. I buried nose into Charlotte's coat so I would only smell her, we moved and then stopped when we heard voices in the house; I closed my eyes tightly; people were fighting. I'm not so sure I want to live here at all; Charlotte put me back in the car and locked it before going into the house. I sat still, not like I could have gone anywhere if she hadn't locked it considering I can't walk.

I watched as giant wolves stalked out of the forest, I blinked a few times and then one of the snarled; I cried loudly and then the wolf stopped and looked up. A tall figure came forward; he was olive skinned and was wearing grey sweat pants, he looked at me carefully before running up to the house. I bent down to watch as he entered the upstairs; I sat back when I was shot a glare by a blonde haired male. I really hate it here; nobody looked at me like that back home; I felt like crying.

I hit the lock on the door and pushed it open, I fell out and giggled; the wolves came over and sniffed me. One of them picked me up on the back of my dress and carried me around; I squealed with laughter as the other one licked me. The wolf put me down on the muddy floor and sat down next to me, I smiled and touched his ear; he made an almost purring noise. I sneezed and the other wolf sat down,

"Lof" I shrieked grinning, both wolves looked at each other and then back at me. "Lof owy" I shrieked, which was Wolf furry. I'm getting there; slowly. I put my hand in the mud and then put it in my mouth; I scrunched up my face again at the taste. It doesn't taste nice, the wolf chuckled and the got up. They walked towards the house, I sat waiting for a second and then looked around; what the hell am I supposed to do now? "AMMY" I screamed, I heard Charlotte open the door and come towards me. She picked me up and put me on her shoulders, I showed her my hands and she smiled; she took me over to a little stream and sat me on her knee as she washed them for me. "Ammy, lof owy" I told her,

"They are, aren't they?" she smiled, I nodded; she kissed the top of my head and dried my hands on her t-shirt. "Naomi, how bout we go for a walkie?" she asked, I beamed and clapped my hands; as long as I don't get left alone again.

"Alk" I told her, she smiled and stood up; she took both my hands and helped me walk along with her. I laughed excitedly as we went off into the forest; she pulled me over logs and carried me over streams and we jumped high and ran fast, I was having so much fun until we stopped near a woman. She was a vampire too but had copper hair and gold eyes; she stared at Charlotte then at me.

"C'mon" she told me sounding nervous, we were about to turn back when the woman spoke;

"Who's this?" Charlotte froze, even by the tone in her voice; I knew she knew who I was. Am I a bad thing? Am I not wanted here with this family? Not that I mind, the more time they fight; the more time I get to spend with Charlotte. Hopefully she'll see sense and take me back home with her and Peter,

"Naomi" she told the woman, I smiled up at her; she didn't look happy. She looked shocked, mortified, betrayed. She stared at me like she was searching for something, and then another blonde haired male arrive. He was older too, they looked older than Peter and Charlotte; he didn't look at me but he and the woman regarded each other.

"Ammy?" I asked looking up at Charlotte; she looked down at me rather scared; or awkward. She smiled a little and pushed my blonde hair back behind my ears, "Ammy alkie" I shrieked. She tightened her grip on my hand as we began to walk away; I was enjoying our walk to much to stop.

"Charlotte" said the woman's voice, we stopped and I whined.

"Ammy, alkie, alkie, alkie" I demanded, she picked me put and I screamed to be down. She turned me around to I was facing the other direction, I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry; "Ammy" I whined quietly, the woman came around the back of Charlotte and looked at me. She dried my eyes and I started biting Charlotte's coat,

"What's your name?" she asked me seeming to be thinking at the same time,

"Na" I beamed holding out my hand to shake hers, she did gently and I laughed in delight. "Ammy, fud" I told her, the woman smiled and patted my head. She turned and walked back in the directions Charlotte and I had just come, the man went after her and we followed behind him. When we got back to the house, the wolves were back outside; Peter was in the car and a lot of other people were standing outside. The all looked slightly bothered when they saw the woman; Charlotte took me back to the car.

"We should go" Peter said, I beamed and hugged Charlotte as tightly as I could; "someone seems happy" he smiled at me.

"Adda fud" I told him too, my stomach growled and he smiled; Charlotte put me on his knee and went into the boot for something. She came back with some white chocolate buttons, I chewed on the packet and Peter opened it for me. I put one in my mouth and grinned, yummy chocolate; I held one up to Peter and he put it in my mouth. He does it all the time; I touched his hand and kissed his finger. I've seen Charlotte do it a few times but on his face, I think that's a symbol of love. He smiled widely and kissed my head, "Ov" I told him; I don't think he knew what it meant because he handed me a drink, I shook my head "Ove" I said again;

"What?" he asked, I frowned; I kicked my legs and he helped me stand up on his knee. I turned and kiss his cheek,

"Ove" I told him, he smiled widely and hugged me tightly; he didn't say it back but I wasn't offended. I've known him for 2 weeks, of course he's not going to say he loves me; Charlotte kissed my cheek though.

"Love you too" she told me, I grinned; I knew she did. I kissed her cheek and she beamed, she kissed my head like a million times and then kissed me all over my face.

"Argh" I squealed with laugher, she stopped and smiled at me; she really liked me didn't she. I turned back and stretched to pick up my chocolate, Peter got it for me and I took a handful out and put them in my mouth. Peter kissed the top of my head and sat me down again; I touched the steering wheel and grinned. I hit it and the horn beeped, I giggled and Charlotte and Peter chuckled.

"We should go" said Charlotte, Peter nodded in agreement and handed me to Charlotte and I grinned and she strapped me into the car seat. I smiled when she shut the door, she got in the passenger seat and both her and Peter shut their doors, he turned the car around and I looked out the window. Everyone in the house looked at us and I waved, they seemed to be confused about something and then I realised; they don't just hate me, they hate everything about me. I stopped waving and turned to look at Charlotte, I hugged Roger tightly and frowned; I don't need them, I'm Naomi- the best.


	2. Chapter 1

**15 years and 1 month later**

"Happy birthday" smiled mom hugging me, I grinned and blew out the candles on my cake. My friends beamed and dad pushed my head in it, everyone started laughing and I threw some at him. He grinned and threw it back, I kept going and by the end of it the cake was gone and it was everywhere basically. Mom had bought two because it was a known fact that we did it every year, I blew the second one out and everyone demanded some before we started throwing it again. I got up and smiled, Demi, Kate and Nessie smiled at me from the couch. I went over and sat in between them all, Nessie's been coming to my birthday for years; her family don't care. I rested my head on her shoulder and she smiled wider,

"Happy birthday Naomi" she said giving me a little box, I smiled and opened it gently; inside was a bracelet. It was a little bit small but I could make out the lions, the Cullen Crest; I smiled slightly. Renesmè didn't hide her annoyance that I wasn't part of their family, she came to see me every weekend; I live in Ireland and she lives in Forks obviously. I like where I live the only downside is that I have a major Irish accent and dad takes the piss out of it all the time because mom and dad are still American. I have a lot of half vampire friends but I'm still the only one to grow slowly, they all say then envy me because I've had my birthdays in order as I've grown up which never made sense to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at her and she smiled back, she has beautiful eyes; I looked down at the bracelet so she didn't see me blush. At least her dad wasn't here, he'd think I were a freak; she has Jake who I've never actually met before. I told her to bring him once and she broke into tears and went home early; I didn't mention it again after that. I picked the bracelet up and the silver chain was thin and delicate, Nessie took it off of me and put it around my wrist. It looked pretty, dad came over and looked at it curiously; I waited for him to tell me to take it off but he just smiled and kissed my forehead before going out the room. I frowned and went after him, Nessie came too; he was cleaning dishes with mom in the kitchen. I jumped up on the bench and picked up an apple,

"So Nessie was telling me about the Volturi" I said to start the conversation off, both parents looked up at me and I smiled awkwardly trying to keep the conversation nice. Both of them looked slightly confused and worried why I was talking about it, mom smiled a little and went back to washing. Dad looked into my eyes for what felt like forever and shook his head,

"Like hell" he told me, I frowned; he knows me inside out.

"C'mon, dad please? I want to help" I pleaded jumping off the bench and going up to him, I hugged his back tightly; "Pretty please?" I asked.

"No" he told me sternly, I frowned again; "It's too dangerous and you're not going" he added. I sighed and spun him around ducking as the glass slipped out his hand and mom caught it and dried it before putting it away.

"Please?" I asked holding on the E, I put my hands together; begging. He raised an eye brow to say you know my answer, "C'mon dad, I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll let you beat me at chess" I smiled, he tried to look serious but I could tell he wanted to smile. He turned back around before speaking again, hah; I have him wrapped around my little finger.

"No, now stop asking and go back to your friends" he told me, I hugged him tightly again;

"You know I love you right?" I asked burying my head into his back, he looked at mom and she shook her head in a way to say you're such a push over for that girl. She says it quite a lot, he smiled at her and I spun him around and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I shrieked, Nessie joined in our hug too. She does this a lot too, dad hugged us both and kissed my head; I love it when he does it. He's done it as long as I can remember, my memory is crap by the way; comes with being more human than vampire. I ask Nessie to show me things that I forget like when I went to her house when I was a little child, I couldn't remember it exactly but she showed me and now it's stuck there. She didn't want to show it to me cos she wanted me to demand to be let into their family but I love my family too much; they're the best.

I pulled away and smiled, he smiled back and pushed my shoulder a little bit; I led Nessie back into the other room.

"Push over" muttered mom, I grinned and then looked at my friends. There were too many for me to count so I just smiled at all of them; I know them all really well and they make life great. Nessie is my best friend as well as Tom; he's there for me a lot too. He's such a lovely lad, he's got green eyes and red hair; he's also insanely Irish. He came over and held a little box out to me too, I grinned at its green four leafed clover wrapping paper.

"I knew I'd forgotten something" moaned Nessie noticing the paper, I grinned and took the present off of him; all my other friends gave my presents to my parents so I could open them later but not these two. They liked to see my reaction to my presents, I took the wrapping paper off neatly and Tom sighed impatiently; I grinned and he knew I was doing it to bug him. He'd take it off me soon and unwrap it himself, I finally got it off and stared at the little silver box. It was smaller than the one Nessie had gotten, I opened it slowly and inside was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"And don't worry, I'm not proposing" grinned Tom, I hugged him tightly;

"I can't believe you remembered" I breathed out looking at it, I heard him chuckle; I'd asked for it off my dad about three year ago and he said no because it was too expensive for a 13 year old and that I'd probably lose it. He was right about that, I lose everything but I won't lose this or Nessie's gift. I put it on my index finger on my right hand, I pulled Nessie into the hug and all three of us hugged each other for a little while.

"Alright you three, break it up" mocked dad smiling at us front the door, I turned and stuck my tongue out at him; he grinned massively and I smiled. I love him more than life itself, I love my mom too but not like him; he's everything to me. He's my best friend, my dad and my world, three in one; I often told him this. We're so close it's unreal; Nessie told me she was jealous once…okay maybe a few times. She likes to repeat herself in case I'm not listening, which is never because I listen to everything she has to say. She has a beautiful voice and I love it when she sings, I would ask her to but she promised that she would already when we got back to hers.

I can't wait to be honest, I haven't seen them all in 15 years; I can't wait to show off how happy I am. Not that I care about what they think, I just want to look around Forks; Nessie shows me places she likes to go and I just really want to be there. Sometimes when I can't sleep at night I tell dad about them and try imagine how they smell, the meadow and the flowers; I want to be able to smell it all. Yeah, dad stays with me while I sleep. He did it when I was a little girl and when he tried leaving me at night I could never sleep; so it's still the case. Nessie doesn't mind when she stays over, she likes sleeping on me and I like sleeping on him. It sounds wrong in so many ways and I can't even blame it on I'm 4 on the inside but no, 16 and still needing daddy to be in my room when I sleep; he needs to keep the monsters away. I jumped on Nessie and she swung me around onto her back, I buried myself under her hair and smiled; she could see me. I like being here, her hair smells lush and so does she; I put my head on her shoulder and sniffed her shoulder. Luckily she didn't notice, I looked at her neck; her bone line was perfect and her skin looked so entirely lush.

I jumped down off of her back and smiled at Tom, he smiled back and held his hand out towards me; I smiled and took it. He hugged me tightly and I grinned; he has such a huge crush on me it's unbelievable. He doesn't seem to listen when I tell him I'm gay, he's the only one that knows and the only way he knows is because I didn't want him to feel bad or so he could go off and meet other girls. Unfortunately he doesn't listen and keeps telling me I can't know until I experience, wink, wink, hint, hint. I felt like kicking him but I am curious; I wouldn't let him know that though, he'd of pinned me down a long time ago.

I licked his chin and he grinned, he licked my cheek and I laughed; I wanted to cringe really but I'd gotten used to being nice and keeping my thoughts to myself. I punched him softly in the shoulder and he chuckled, I turned and looked at dad; he smiled and went back into the kitchen. Ever get that feeling you just wish you could go upstairs and blast your music? I love my friends but I'd love to be alone, I smiled anyway and told myself it was only a few hours…yay.


	3. Chapter 2

I stretched out moaning and heard two people kick me, I giggled and then sat up; where the hell am I? I looked around but there was nobody I knew here, I got up and the room span a bit; holy cow what did I do last night? Loads of guys were spread out all over the floor and some girls, oh shit; please say I didn't. I looked around for my clothes and grabbed them from around the club; I left through the front door and looked around. That's another upside, I don't sparkle in sun light; it makes me tired but I don't die or anything.

I knew where I was, I was in a different town; still in Ireland though. I walked home for a bit then stopped the cab and it took me home. Mom and dad were waiting when I got back, Nessie was still asleep. I got out the car and paid the driver, he drove off and as I turned around four arms wrapped around me.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked mom sounding sad, what're they on about? Even I can smell all those humans on me, I actually felt quite sick with myself; I have never gotten that wasted. I pushed past them both and went upstairs to my room, Nessie was asleep on my bed; I slid in next to her and hid under the blanket. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep but I want to rest, Nessie woke up after an hour and hugged me for about 2 more hours. She didn't ask where I'd gone, apparently I'd gotten up and walked out half with through the night; my friends didn't mind. Apparently they'd gotten me drunk while mom and dad were out getting more food for them all, they must have been out pretty long, well…not that long.

I moaned again and my head throbbed,

"How'd you feel?" asked Nessie stroking my head and my stomach, I'd thrown up twice already and mom and dad had made me some soup to eat but I couldn't keep it down. Dad was lying next to me squeezing my hand; mom had gone to the chemist to get me some pain killers. We didn't know if it would work but we didn't know alcohol could affect me so badly either, I breathed out slowly and sweat massively; I felt really dehydrated and my eyes stung because I couldn't stop crying.

"Daddy" I cried, he stroked my head and kissed me hand a few times.

"It's okay" he whispered, I felt like screaming; I rolled onto my side and threw up into the bucket they'd given me.

"I'm never letting you drink ever again" Nessie told me, I felt like telling her to piss off; you know that really angry feeling you get when you're in pain and someone tried to make you laugh or smile or just doesn't shut up? That's how I felt, everyone was trying to make me feel better and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Can you guys leave?" I asked; Nessie got up straight away and left knowing that I never asked anyone to leave me alone unless I really wanted them to. Dad kissed my forehead and left me alone, I curled up into a ball and kicked my blanket off; I was sopping wet and I couldn't stop crying. It didn't take long for mom to come back and give me the painkillers, I swallowed two and she took me out of my PJs and put me in the bath, I wanted the cold tap on but she refused and dried me off when she got me out. Dad and Nessie had changed my bed and it felt nice to get back into it, I still kicked the blankets off and mom kissed my forehead; she left me alone and after an hour I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up slowly and smiled, my head didn't hurt and my stomach didn't hurt but I was hungry; I rolled over and tried to get up. I nearly fell over by luckily I didn't, I walked down stairs slowly and looked at mom and dad and Nessie. They all came and hugged me and I felt so entirely loved, I hugged dad back the most and he carried me over to the couch. I sat on his knee and mom went to cook me something, Nessie sat down next to me and put her head on my arm; I wanted to hug her tightly too but I still felt light headed so I rested my head forward on dad's shoulder.

Mom came through and gave me some dry toast and a glass of warm juice, I ate it quickly and curled up on dad; he stroked my hair and sighed.

"So Nessie says her family want us to go over tonight" dad told me sounding nervous and regretful, I frowned slightly; so soon?

"Why?" I asked tiredly, he continued to stroke my hair and Nessie sat up.

"My dad says that they want you, Peter and Charlotte to come over a week before everyone else so we can get this 'awkwardness' out of the way" she rolled her eyes, "I like the idea, having you at mine for the week means I get to show you around before you sprint back here because I'm telling you now, you'll hate Forks" she grinned, I smiled and touched her nose. She kissed my finger and then lay back down,

"Okay" I breathed out, I stretched and got up; I moaned, "Does that mean I have to pack?" I asked sounding like it was the worst thing in the world. Mom, dad and Nessie smiled and dad chuckled a little;

"No princess, we did it for you" he told me, I smiled and indicated for Nessie to follow me upstairs; she did of course. I sat down on my bed and she sat down next to me, I turned to her and she smiled;

"I'm glad you're feeling better" she smiled and pushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear; I grinned and looked around. My room had been tidied, "I got bored" explained Nessie. I kept smiling, my room smelled nice; nicer than usual; it smelled of her. I shook my head mentally and got up, "So, you wanna learn some self-defence for the trip?" she asked, I looked at her and raised an eye brow. "My family are real monsters" she added and I grinned,

"Y'know I don't think this is making my dad feel better" I laughed, she beamed and got up; she shouldered me and I smiled.

"C'mon, push me off" she told me, she was getting too close; she kept pushing me backwards. "C'mon, C'mon, C'MON" she shouted, I kissed her; shit. I pulled away quickly and pushed past her, oh shit, shit, shit. I made my bed and opened my bedroom curtains to let the light in; Nessie shined a bit but not a lot because it's Ireland and doesn't really ever get too bright. It's always dull out but still beautiful, I watched as the rain was pouring a while away; it wouldn't take long to get here.

Nessie was quiet for a while which built up the silence and I felt like crying, I turned and found her lying on my bed; she smiled at me and I raised an eye brow. Her hair was all messy and weird and she looked like she'd be rolling around, she looked quite alarmed and got up to look in the mirror. She laughed and I smiled a little, just forget it happened; I sat on the bed and secretly longed to die under a snow blizzard. She came back through looking normal again and sat next to me, we didn't say anything which made me feel like caving in from the outside. I stretched my arms and legs out as far as I could and yawned,

"Can't believe I'm actually coming to yours tonight" I breathed out, it didn't feel like it was 10 o'clock, I felt shattered.

"I know" she smiled, "you should sleep, I should sleep, so we're not completely off out feet when we get there. I want to be able to actually walk to my bed" she grinned. I smiled and nodded, I was still in my PJs so I didn't have to change and Nessie was wearing one of my night gowns, I dived under the quilt and nearly fell off the other side, this made her laugh and I smiled to myself; I moved over as far as possible and she slid in next to me nearly knocking me off again. I moved so I was more or less hanging off the end so she had as much room as possible, I can't believe I just did that; she's going to think I'm some sort of freak, pervert or…sick. Ugh, I don't even want to know what she's calling me; as much as I tried to tell myself it didn't, I still felt insanely suicidal that she doesn't feel the same way. It's like walking a marathon just because your parents said you could get an ice cream at the end and getting there, turns out they don't have your favourite flavour. Or giving blood and your parents telling you that they'll buy you a small gift after because you're such a brave girl, turns out they were lying and you have to go back to school. I felt…crushed.

I couldn't get to sleep and I knew Nessie wasn't either so I didn't move much; she tossed and turned and sighed, moaned and cussed a lot. She finally sat up and rolled me over, I smiled slightly for some reason at looked at her expectantly; she waited and I waited. What does she want me to say? Does she want me to say anything? What the hell Nessie.

"Ugh" she moaned loudly and lay back down; I rolled back over but didn't get far enough before Nessie wrapped both arms around me tightly. She pulled me so close to her that her stomach was pressed against my back. Her breathing was slow and steady but her grip on me was actually hurting just a little, I didn't moan or push her or pull her or whatever; I liked being close to her even if I feel like I'm going to snap in two. After a while, an hour and twenty four minutes, she fell asleep and her grip on me relaxed completely. Now that I could breathe again maybe I can get some sleep too, not that it's likely with my dad not here. Oh my God, he left me before and I fell asleep; he wasn't here and…wait a minute, he…didn't…leave me? Of course he didn't leave me, how could I have been so stupid; he'd never leave me to sleep on my own.

I heard him come into my room and I smiled, I pulled Nessie off and sat up; I opened my arms to him and he picked me up into one of his big bear hugs.

"How're you doing?" he asked me in his American/Irish accent, I smiled widely at it; he does it sometimes to take the piss out of me. I hugged him tightly then relaxed into him,

"Fine" I breathed out slowly; he smiled and lay me back down next to Nessie;

"I need to ask Naomi, what'd you want to take besides clothes, IPod? Phone? Laptop? Roger?" he asked, I smiled massively at the last one. Roger was still on my bed somewhere, I sat up and looked around for him; dad picked him up off the floor and handed him to me.

"Oh I'm sorry Roge" I said hugging him, I lay back down and hugged him tightly; I don't think anyone can love a bear more than I love Roger. He's my best friend still, well…sort of. He's a good listener and it's fun dressing him in bear clothes, he has his own rollerblades and skateboard, it's not fair that he gets to do all the cool sports thought and I'm not allowed in case people think I'm different or whatever. I was like, how many humans go out and see a kid in rollerblades or on a skateboard and think 'Oh my God, they're a vampire'? Exactly, they don't. Dad smiled and waited,

"Erm, all of the above?" I asked smiling; he grinned and patted my head before going downstairs. I turned and looked at Nessie; she's too perfect; if only right? Stupid love, I'm pretty sure it was better when Vampires thought they had no souls therefore there was no love in them, it would be better now if I didn't like Nessie. If I just stayed to Tom; I'm sure he'd treat me right and he's alright looking. It's not like I couldn't be happy seeing him every day, it's just the thought of doing 'it' with him that freaked me out. I couldn't remember doing 'it' with all those humans so it didn't bother me but 'it' with Tom and being able to remember; ugh. I cringed and then smiled again when Nessie sighed happily; she does this a lot when she sleeps. I pulled her hand up to my face and watched images of her mom and dad back home, it was from when she was little; Jake was there and so were the rest of the wolves. Her dream changed and she was sitting at the piano with her dad, he was teaching her chords and she kept getting them wrong.

The way she spoke was adorable; she must have been quite young then too. Her dream started to blur and I knew she was unsettled and waking up. I put her hand down and she stared at me,

"Sorry" I whispered, she just stared; and stared; and stared. I turned onto my back and started playing with Roger after a while, I kissed him all over and grinned; he's such a lovely bear. I hugged him tightly, "Love you Roger" I told him. I rolled over to my back was to Nessie and hugged him, I think Nessie knew that as soon as she went back to sleep I'd watch her dreams again. I rolled over and looked at her, "I promise I won't intrude again" I said holding up my little finger, she smiled and hit it away;

"I don't mind, I'm just worried I'll dream about something that I don't want to show you" she muttered, she'd always been truthful with me and it's never made me question what she meant but this made me question it and also made me feel like I didn't want to know. I smiled, I held my little finger up to her and she squeezed.

"Don't abuse the pinkie" I told her, she giggled; whoa, she giggled? I kept smiling and she kept playing with my hand. She was rambling in her little baby voice, what on Earth? She went to bite my finger and I snatched it away, "You would have felt bad if you'd done that and it had hurt" I told her, she giggled again. I'm so confused right now it's unbelievable, Dr Frankenstein wouldn't even believe how confused I am right now and he created life, strange man; I actually liked learning about Shelly King's book, it made me smile when we watched the DVD. Although some point rather disturbed me; the needles going into his skin all over his body. I hate needles; I hate them with a passion.


	5. Chapter 4

I blinked and nearly jumped, Nessie's nose was touching mine and her eyes were staring at me. I moved back and smiled; I flicked her hair and turned over. I climbed out of bed and opened my wardrobe; I looked at all my clothes. I'm only going for a while, how much do I take? I took everything off its hanger and put It on my bed in a heap; I got the suit case from under the bed and started folding clothes and putting it in; I'll take it all. It didn't take long and everything fit with lots of room to spare, I put all my underwear in and all my socks. I put four pair of shoes in and all my make-up; nail vanishes; money; teddies; some pictures; my IPod; some books and my hair brush.

I zipped it up and smiled when it still fit through the door, it didn't look like it had much in which was really weird, it's probably just because with my super strength I can fold the clothes so small that they could fit in your pocket. I looked at Nessie, whose eyes had been following me around the whole time, she's freaking me out. Can't she just tell me that she can't have anything like that to do with me and then say 'hey we're still friends', smile and pretend that nothing had ever happened? I was losing my patience with her and I didn't know why, it's not like she's the one kissing girls. Ugh, I'm such a freak; I frowned and put the suit case on the outside of the door and shut my bedroom door. Nessie kept looking at me,

"You okay?" I asked, she nodded slowly and I smiled; I looked at the window and frowned; still bright. I lay back on my bed and pushed my head into the pillow as much as I could; I want to sleep! I didn't turn back over for a while, only until I felt like I was going to finally suffocate; I had a pulse in my head. I breathed the air in heavily and Nessie looked at me slightly unimpressed,

"I'm gunna go ring my mom" she smiled slightly and got up, she left my room and dad came in. He smiled at me and sat on the edge of my bed,

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked me. I frowned at him and nodded; he sighed and his face looked troubled, why doesn't he want me to go? I moved and sat on his knee, I hugged him and he hugged me back. "And…you definitely come back with us right?" he asked, I felt like someone had just hit me in the chest. I moved and hugged him full on,

"Well I don't plan on staying that long dad, plus how would I ever get to sleep?" I asked smiling a little, he was sad; he could smile all he wanted but he didn't want to go. How can I do this without making someone upset? Nessie and I have been talking about this for months and I only dumped it on my parents yesterday, they're doing so much for me; maybe it's not right to go. Maybe just them doing all this for me is someone telling me that I should do something for them, but Nessie. I hate to admit it but she's like the person I've had a crush on for years, maybe it's time to move on right? I can find someone better, although I still like the idea on showing off. "C'mon dad, we can show off our amazing accents and how much wrapped around my finger you are" I grinned and he chuckled.

"Am not" he said defensively but I knew he was joking, I kissed his head and pulled him up. I was nearly taller than him, I went up on my tip toes and he smiled; I was taller than mom but that didn't take much. I actually looked a little like dad, if I do say so myself; he had the same shaped face and he told me when he was human he had green eyes too. My blonde hair was annoying though, mom and dad had black and brown hair; I want to dye it and I've asked but they both said they like it too much.

"Okay then" I grinned, I pushed him on the bed and wrestled him for a while; both of us were laughing. When I was tired out dad let me win, "so I was wondering…" I started breathlessly,

"Oh no" he muttered and I kicked him playfully,

"I want to dye my hair" I told him, he thought about it for a while;

"Why?" he asked looking at me all seriously, I smiled trying to soften him; dad knew me inside out, it's not easy to even remotely leave anything left unsaid but I try it anyways.

"Because I'd look amazing with dark hair" I told him, he thought about it for a while longer;

"Why else?" he asked and I frowned; I rolled over and sat on him in a pin down position.

"Please" I begged and he smiled; I hit his arm and he grinned, "Stop doing that, I can't tell if you're being serious or not" I shrieked, he laughed. He sat up and I clung to him so I didn't fall off,

"You can do whatever you want but I think you look perfect just the way you are" he told me honestly, I smiled and he rolled me off of him. I sat on the bed and watched him leave, I jumped up and went to my wardrobe, in the bottom draw was a brown hair dye; I don't know why he doesn't understand why I want to look so much like him. He's been my dad for 15 years and 1 month, surely I'm allowed to look like him instead of an outsider on this family; it looks weird with all of us with different hair.

I opened my door and Nessie stared at me, she looked at the hair dye and then something ran across her mind;

"Like hell" she told me pushing me back into my room and shutting the door, ugh don't tell me I have to work around her too. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Why would you do that?" she asked sounding betrayed, so I can look as beautiful as you maybe; I have too many reasons for changing my hair colour but I can't say them. It's really quite annoying sometimes,

"Why do you care?" I asked sounding more pissed off than I was, she seemed to stare at me for a while; I've never spoken to her like that but I'm really getting annoyed, why the hell won't she tell me that the idea I have in my head of me and her is completely wrong and that we're going to just stay friends? Is it too much to ask of someone? To put me out of my misery, I mean…C'mon…

"Because you look fine the way you are" she told me slowly sounding stressed again, she sat on my bed and I raised an eye brow at her; she didn't respond which bugged me some more. I turned and walked out the door, I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me; right, how to do this… I followed the instructions and 20 minutes later I was a brunette. I dried my hair in the bathroom and straightened it, I added hair sprays etc. to give it volume and I smiled when it was done. I looked pretty, sure I'd have to get used to not have platinum blonde hair but…who am I kidding, I look weird. I look so much like dad that I could be his twin and that's not the effect I was going for; I opened the bathroom door and looked around. Nobody was here, I went back towards my room slowly and peered in the doorway; Nessie waited patiently on my bed to see what it looked like.

I went in slowly and she stared at me for a while, I sat on my bed awkwardly and waited; no, nothing? Fine, whatever; I got up and changed into the clothes I decided I was going to wear for the journey. A light brown dress with little white bows on, brown small heals and a denim jacket. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror; I loved it actually, I could actually call myself pretty. Not that like any vampire or half vampire isn't, it's just I've never admitted it to myself before. I wanted to run down and show mom and dad but I was suddenly worried about what mom thought because I didn't chose her hair colour, do I really pick dad over her? I frowned and Nessie got up and hugged me from behind,

"What's wrong?" she asked me, I didn't know how to respond; she gets to act all weird and then go back to being herself again? Alright then, I shrugged.

"Nuthin" I muttered, I lied; she could tell, dad could tell and mom could tell. Stupid heartbeat, I was actually focussing on it so if didn't give me away to her; she must have noticed a long time ago that I liked her. Oh yay, that makes me feel better; no wonder she's not going to say she doesn't like me, it's a fact; I should already know. I frowned deeper, today has been sucky. There was a knock at the door and I waited for it slowly to open, I smiled at dad and he smiled back;

"Wow, we look…"

"Too much alike" I finished, he smiled and nodded; he came over and hugged me so I knew he liked it. I was still worried about mom though, would she like it? I went downstairs after a while, dad was packing his things and Nessie was putting all her things back into her suitcase too. Mom was in the kitchen, she grinned when she saw me.

"Wow don't you look snazzy" she smiled, I hugged her and went over to see what she was making; snacks for Nessie and I to eat on the way. I hugged her from behind as she continued and she stroked my hands,

"Do you think it's a bad idea to go?" I asked wanting her advice, she didn't answer straight away so I knew she was thinking about her answer carefully.

"No, I think that everything will be just fine" she told me, it was the answer I wanted to hear; I should of asked dad. He always gives me true and meaningful answers, I continued to hug mom though and she started singing, I sang along and dad came in and picked me up; I shrieked and he laughed at me.

"You know what the highlight of going is?" he asked me, he put my on the bench, I waited for what was the highlight of going. "Listening to what they have to say about you're accent" he smiled, I hit his arm.

"It's your fault, you guys could have taken me anywhere but no you brought me to Ireland" I moaned, he smiled.

"But it's nice here, and our house is nice, our friends are nice, our family is nice" he told me, I smiled and nodded in agreement. Nessie came in after putting her suitcase at the front door, she hopped up on the bench next to me and dad smiled at us both.


	6. Chapter 5

My stomach suddenly turned over and I felt light headed again, I jumped down and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I ran into the bathroom, dropped down above the toilet and more or less threw my guts up; I moaned. Mom, dad and Nessie came up too; Nessie tied my hair up, dad rubbed my stomach and kissed my head and mom held my hand. "I don't feel well" I moaned trying to make it sound light hearted.

Nobody said anything which made me wish that I wasn't the ill one, when I was finally done; after about an hour. I sat back and wiped my mouth, hot tears streamed down my face and dad pulled me onto his knee and I buried myself into him. I may just be nervous to go but damn I feel like shit, how can it take over so quickly? I felt fine before.

I sat in the car impatiently, so my sickness turned out to be momentary and I felt fine after an hour nap; I was now in the car in Forks. I couldn't remember it from when I was little but everything was nice, I must have thought that when I was little too; it was all green like Ireland and had that fresh air smell. People were smiling and laughing all around and nothing seemed like it could go wrong here, it all seemed to fairy tale like; I bet they'd all think differently if they knew the Cullen's were vampires. I smiled and Nessie looked at me,

"You can't possibly make up your mind yet- you'll see just how bad it is after a while" she told me, she looked back out her window. We'd eaten all the sandwiches, we turned off onto a familiar road and I kind of knew where we were. When we parked out front, Nessie looked at us three, nobody was home.

"You're sure they knew we were coming today?" I asked,

"Positive, they must be clearing things with the wolves" she muttered, we all got out the car but left out bags in the boot. Dad smiled at me and I hit his arm playfully,

"You're speaking first" he told me, I scowled and hit his arm again. He smiled and picked me up in the air; I kept hitting his head so he'd put me down. We didn't stop wrestling on the floor even when the Cullen's scent came close; I glanced at them watching us from the trees. Nessie had gone over and hugged her mom and dad,

"Are you guys gunna get up?" asked mom, she looked at us and rested against the car; dad looked at me waiting for me to say something and I continued to hit his head.

"Stop doing that" he moaned ducking and throwing me into the air, he sat on me and I moaned.

"Get off of me you arse" I moaned, he laughed at the way that came out in Irish and I groaned. "Why do you have to be so mean? Lowering self-esteem" I shrieked, "get off" I added. He finally let me up and I hit him again,

"What was that for?" he asked, I scowled and went and stood next to mom. I frowned and I looked up at the sky, I wouldn't smile; he's an arse and he shouldn't be so mean. He came over to me, "I'm sorry" he apologized,

"No, you hurt my feelings" I told him, I turned away and kept moving; I shrieked when he tickled me. I backed away and he smiled, "Leave…me alone" I warned him. He smiled and did as I said, he walked back over and stood next to mom, he turned to me and I narrowed my eyes in on him. I stayed where I was and stretched before turning to look properly at the Cullen's. So…there was a blonde haired female; she was beautiful, Nessie said she was called Rosalie. Then there was a muscular one who could so take on my dad, he was called Emmet. Then there was a small female, she looked way smaller than the rest, Nessie liked her a lot; Alice. Next to her was a blonde male, his hair was curly and went down to his shoulders; Jasper. The next along from him was Nessie's mom Bella and her dad Edward, then…Carlisle and Esme. The wolves were all behind in the fury form, I turned and looked at dad; we all sort of stood there waiting for something.

I smiled at dad and he couldn't help smiling back, I smiled before and we were so close to laughing.

"Stop it, leave me alone" he muttered looking at the floor.

"You stop it" I muttered,

"You started it"

"You started it"

"You started it"

"Mom" I moaned, she looked at the pair of us and rolled her eyes.

"Peter" she huffed,

"She started it" he moaned,

"Did not" I muttered

"Did too" he replied. I grinned at how amazing this was going; I raised an eye brow when mom gave him the look. I couldn't help smiling; he pointed at me and went to complain but knew there was no point. Esme came over to us and I smiled at her, I had no reason to dislike these people; I should merely thank them for giving me to such amazing parents. She greeted us three and the others followed, Nessie came over to me and I smiled.

I looked behind at the wolves and she knew what I was doing, she pulled me over to them and I smiled; we stopped in front of a brown coloured wolf. He looked down at us with his big brown eyes,

"Jake, Naomi, Naomi this is Jacob" she introduced us, he bowed his head and I smiled. Nessie took my hand and pulled me back over towards the house, everyone had gone inside; I went in and jumped on dads back.

"I told you to leave me alone" he muttered,

"I told you to leave me alone" I mimicked; he smiled and put his hands under my legs so I couldn't fall off.

"You're mean" he told me, I smiled and hung my arms around his neck. He carried me over to the piano and put me down, he poked my arm and I poked him back.

"You're mean" I replied,

"You're evil"

"You're stupid" I grinned,

"You're annoying"

"You're a whore" I laughed, he laughed too and smiled at me; we both burst into laughter again. Nessie came over and smiled at me,

"You wanna come see my room?" she asked, I nodded; I pulled dad with. He protested though,

"I don't wanna" he moaned,

"Tough" I replied pulling him harder, he came with us anyway and I beamed when we came to the small cottage. It's beautiful, Nessie pulled me inside and we looked around, everything was so perfect and like she showed me. We went into her room and it was made perfectly, she had a double bed with white sheets, brown walls. Everything made her look so mature; my room was yellow and green. Nothing mature about yellow and green,

"It's beautiful" I told her, she beamed and pulled me to sit on the bed. My suitcase and her suitcase was already here, it had a wolves scent on it which made me scrunch up my nose as; that smell it nasty. Dad chuckled and Nessie smiled,

"You get used to it after a while" she muttered. I nodded and felt her bedding, it was so inviting; I just wanted to sleep. Nessie smiled and could tell, she pushed me so I was lying down and I closed my eyes, dad took off my shoes and Nessie pulled me further up the bed. I felt the blanket be put over me and I smiled, it smelled so much like her; it smelled perfect. Nessie sat next to me and dad sat at the bottom of the bed, he stroked my legs. I suddenly felt sick again but I didn't say anything, what is up with me? I heard my mobile vibrate in my bag and dad got it out for me, he handed me it and I pressed answer; I put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hi" Tom sounded nervous, what's he done now?

"How're you?" I asked trying to sound casual, I stayed lying down because my stomach hurt and my headache was throbbing.

"Naomi?" he asked,

"Yeah" I replied, can he get on with it so I can try and sleep? He's being slow on purpose; I'll hang up on him soon.

"You don't remember do you?" he asked, I sighed impatiently.

"Remember what?" I asked,

"You came to my house on your birthday, it was in the evening" he told me, oh no.

"Please say I didn't" I said sitting up, dad and Nessie sat and stared at me alarmed.

"I think so" he muttered,

"What'd you mean you think?" I shrieked,

"I-I…I'm sorry, I can't be sure; I woke up in some alley in Dundee" he muttered frustrated, I can't believe I slept with him and can't remember. Not that I wanted to sleep with him in the first place,

"Fine" I sighed,

"Still mates though right?" he asked sounding worried, aww he's so sweet.

"Yeah" I smiled,

"Good" he breathed out, "So erm…how's Forks?" he asked.

"It's nice" I replied feeing quite on edge right now, dad smiled when I smiled at him; he got up and went to look around the rest of the cottage.

"Cool, what you doing?" he asked,

"Sitting on Nessie's bed, don't feel well" I muttered unhappily,

"What's wrong with you?" he asked sounding all suspicious.

"Don't know, don't care" I grinned, I said that a lot back home; he sighed impatiently this time.

"I'll call you back" he muttered and then hung up, I started at my phone and the smiled; strange boy. I put my phone on the bed next to me,

"What was that all about?" asked Nessie, I looked at her for a second debating on whether I should tell her or not; not like it matters, she's got Jake anyways. I felt back for myself, I can't have Nessie; I slept with Tom and a bunch of other people I can't remember. I feel sick all the time and my head hurts, I lay down and turned to face her; she did the same so we were looking at each other. I typed it in on my phone so dad didn't hear, I showed her it and she stared at my phone for what felt like an hour.

"Nessie?" I asked, she blinked a few times then got up; "where you going?" I asked as she left. I got up too and then stopped, the room spun a few times and I fell on the floor; dad rushed in and helped me back onto the bed.

"Naomi, are you alright?" he breathed, I shook my head;


	7. Chapter 6

"I don't feel well at all, what's wrong with me?" I moaned; Nessie's scent came back followed by Carlisle's. Dad sat down on the bed next to me and I smiled, I broke out into another sweat and I felt really cold. I can't believe I'm shivering, I didn't want anyone to come in and see me but Nessie brought him in anyways. I stayed under the blanket and closed my eyes tightly; this sucks. My phone went again and I reached for it, dad answered it for me; he listened for a while and then he handed it to me. He looked rather surprised; I put the phone to my ear;

"Naomi?" asked Tom, I moaned in response. Nessie came and sat next to me while Carlisle did all these weird tests on me, he nipped my foot so I kicked him; he smiled apologetically. He continued to do things and I felt very aware of dad watching me, "Nai, I think you're pregnant" he told me. Oh you have got to be kidding me! Like hell, no way; nope, I'm not pregnant and I'm not having his baby. How can this happen to me? ME? Ugh, Nessie is supposed to be the one being a mom; I'm gay…this isn't how my life is meant to go. I made another moaning sound, "Sorry" he apologized; why is he saying sorry? It's not like it didn't take two of us, oh my God he's going to want to be a family isn't he. I hate everything, from now on; my life sucks.

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle, I gave him a 'you already know what's wrong so quit asking and do something' look. He smiled and went back to his house, I handed dad the phone and turned onto my stomach; it can't be, it just can't. Nessie stroked my back gently in big strides and dad went to tell mom, I knew she'd come back and see me. I sat up and felt my head nearly fall off my shoulders, I went to stand up and Nessie was there already helping me, she's probably over the moon that now I can't go around kissing her. I felt like crying and it was my own entire fault.

"What'd you need?" asked Nessie, I looked down at my clothes which were hanging on me dripping wet. She smiled and sat me back down on the bed, she went through my suitcase and pulled out some PJs; she changed me into them even though I kept moaning and she kept telling me to shut up. She sat me on the rocking chair in the corner and changed her bedding; mom came rushing through the door followed by dad. Nessie continued what she was doing and I kept opening and shutting my eyes everyone once in a while. Mom picked me up and made me sit on her knee which is what I wanted even though I didn't tell her, I turned my head and just breathed in her smell; she smells perfect to me.

Nessie towed me back over to her bed and lay me down; she went into the kitchen and brought me back a plastic bowl with cold water in. She told my mom to keep wiping it over my head, it felt good. She brought another one through for me in case I was sick and dad got me a glass of water and a straw. I felt better after half an hour and I could sit up; I'd eaten a bowl of cornflakes and had a cup of tea. Dad was rambling on about how we should go home, I was arguing against it and mom was brushing my hair and talking to Nessie about whether I was having a boy or a girl. I frowned,

"You could get hurt Naomi, if it doesn't all go smoothly like it did last time" he muttered frustrated,

"It's not like she's done anything wrong" I replied, she hasn't; they can't do anything if she hasn't done anything wrong.

"Na-"

"I'm not going home" I told him sternly, mom tied my hair up into a bun and kissed the back on my neck.

"Be nice to each other, I don't see why we have to leave Peter; she should be fine and it'll be better with Carlisle here…he's more into that medical stuff" she told him, he frowned; I frowned too. That's not a reason I wanted to stay for, I dislike Carlisle; I dislike most of these people except for Nessie. Nessie is my best friend; I would never be able to hate her at all;

"I promise you nothing will happen, my mom and Aunt Alice aren't planning anything this time for me to somehow escape and Uncle Jasper isn't teaching anybody anything so it should all be fine" reassured Nessie, I opened my arms to dad and he came over and sat in front of me; I hugged him tightly.

"I love you" I told him,

"I love you too" he replied. Mom joined in,

"I love you three" she grinned,

"I love you four" Nessie chimed in hugging me,

"I love you more, more, more, more, more" they all said together tickling me; I screamed with laughter and couldn't help grinning massively.


	8. Chapter 7

I sat outside the big house and listened to all the cars on the motorway, all their lives passing by and I can never age now; I've completely stopped. I look older than Nessie though which is a good thing, I think it's funny when she gets annoyed because her dad keeps saying it. It's been a week and we've established that baby is growing slowly like I did; I really hope it's a girl. I stretched my legs; I think I've gotten over it now, the shock and complete horror of it all. Nessie's been a better friend than ever and it still made me uneasy, the fact that she could be way too happy; maybe she wants Tom and I to be a family. Everyone is coming over today, it's the first time I'll see Tom since the night we…well; I still can't remember it.

I didn't really want to either, I just kept looking forwards; Nessie was in the house getting something for us to eat when Jake came out of the trees. I looked up at him and smiled, I really want to get to know the love of her life; she just doesn't want me to. He smiled too and came over and sat next to me,

"You must be the famous Naomi" he smiled, I grinned; he was quite good looking for a werewolf. He was strong and had a nice body, I would have flirted if he was my type; he just needs to grow a pair of melons. I grinned at the thought of it; it would be funny; although I don't think Nessie would agree.

"You must be the famous Jake" I replied, he grinned this time.

"I've heard so much about you" he said shaking my hand, I frowned;

"Well I haven't heard much about you" I told him truthfully, he didn't take this as an insult; maybe he knew Nessie didn't tell him about me, I wonder why.

"Was that an invitation?" he asked and I grinned massively, nobody has been so casual with me yet; he's nice. I hit his arm and he chuckled,

"You really shouldn't flirt with pregnant people, hormones and everything" I said shaking my head, he laughed a little.

"Damn it" he replied smiling still,

"I could so take you on though" I told him trying not to sound weak, he laughed;

"Oh really?" he asked,

"Yeah" I nodded, he shook his head and I stood up; he got up too.

"I'm pretty sure your parents won't think highly of me hurting you" he told me, he's mocking me; I frowned.

"Bite me" I told him which made me laugh and I think Emmet too, some more wolves came out of the forest in their actual wolf forms; I didn't turn to them though. "C'mon hit me" I told him, I nudged his arm and he smiled.

"No" he told me,

"Scared much?" I asked, he grinned and rolled his eyes;

"I can see why you and Nessie are such good friends" he replied, I refused to drop this. I hit his shoulder gently in a play fight way and he kept grinning, Nessie came out and sat down on the floor silently; what's up with her? Doesn't she want me to know her boyfriend? Or is she just one of those people who will always get jealous when they're around anyone, I didn't want to make her upset but she has to know that I wouldn't ever think of Jake that way.

I sat down and Jake sat next to me, I hit his arm again and he smiled; he went to steal my food and I poked his arm.

"Get your own" I told him, he beamed;

"You're mean" he replied in a baby voice,

"Meh" I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Nessie, she smiled slightly at me and I smiled back. I ate a cucumber and tuna sandwich and three more, she got chocolate cake too and we sat eating it while the sun went further up into the sky. She glimmered like a disco ball and I felt really left out, she looks beautiful and I look human and boring. Although I couldn't really say that, mom and dad always told me I looked beautiful and all my friends told me I was prettier than them but when Nessie says it I always feel like she's lying to me. I dislike the thought of her lying to me about anything,

"So when everyone gets here it's going to be really crowded, so I decided all your friends can come stay at my house" Nessie informed me, I smiled; they all wanted to help. Only one of them is like Nessie, she's called Vanessa; she has a mom and a dad. Apparently her dad had gotten her mom pregnant when she was human too, Nessie and her get along well which I think is nice; I never liked the idea that Nessie came to see just me all the time.

"Sounds awesome, I call your bed" I told her and she smiled, that came out sounding weirder than it was meant. I didn't mean like…ah heck I don't care; I'm having a baby. I put my plate on the floor and smiled at Nessie who grinned;

"You have crap on your face" she smiled, I looked down at my nose and she smiled. I licked as far as I could get before wiping my mouth, Nessie took some off of my nose; I frowned, how on earth did it get up there? So I'm a messy eater, I don't care; Nessie smiled and wiped it on her jeans. I picked up the plates and stood up, I took them back to the kitchen where Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were; I put them in the sink and Nessie came and sat on the bench. I smiled, this house is nice but it's a little big. I suppose it is for all of them, well sort of; I can't imagine this house getting over crowded with people. I jumped up next to her and dad came in to see me, I hugged him tightly and pushed his hair back so he looked funny. He smiled,

"You could so be a girl" I told him,

"Oh thanks" he replied smiling, he was mocking my accent again and really badly. I hit his arm and he made a puppy dog face.

"Your own fault" I reminded him and he smiled, he patted my legs and I smiled at him. I can't believe I'm making him a granddad, well sort of; I love him. I rested my head on his and he smiled, I put my arms over his shoulder and then I noticed; I was still wearing the bracelet Nessie had given me and the ring Tom had given me. Ah I don't care, they're mine and I'm not taking them off; Nessie hugged the side of me and I put my arm around her so we were in an awkward hug but we didn't care.

Jake came in and winked at me, I grinned; he's awesome. I want a wolf; I pulled back from the others and looked out the kitchen window. We all heard a car turn off from the motorway into this direction; people must be arriving now. Nessie jumped down ready to greet them all, I stayed with dad in the kitchen while the rest went downstairs; mom came in and stood with us too.

"How you feeling?" asked mom smiling at me, I felt sick but that was just me being nervous about what everyone would think; since Carlisle's my dad and I can't say I don't look like him. I looked more like dad though; my hair was still brown; thank God I'd dyed it. I played with my hair,

"I'm fine" I told mom, she smiled because she could tell I was nervous; so could dad. I pulled dad towards me and wrapped my legs around him, I hugged him tightly; "Love you dad" I muttered quietly, everyone still heard it but it wasn't me shouting it out to the world.

"Love you too my little girly" he replied in his Irish accent, I smiled because it actually sounded good and you could tell he wasn't taking the piss. I rested my head on his shoulder and heard people downstairs, I didn't know these people. They came up to see us, blonde females, guy with black hair etc. I smiled at them and pulled away from dad, he greeted them like Charlotte did; Nessie came back and sat next to me. When they turned to me I turned to dad, he smiled at me and held his hand out; he wanted me to jump down but I pulled him towards the bench.

I clutched onto the back of his brown t-shirt so he couldn't leave me,

"Hello, my name is Kate" smiled a girl, she came over and I shook her hand.

"Naomi" I told her, she smiled;

"I know" she muttered, I smiled and she looked at my clothes; "Nice skirt" she complimented me, I kept smiling.

"Thanks" I muttered shyly, dad winked at me and I nearly laughed at him. I looked at her coven and they all smiled at me, I wonder what she's up to; I can play along…May as well, nobody else is going to be much fun till Tom and the others turn up. Jake came back in and I smiled at him, he came and sat next to me;

"Hello" I smiled,

"Sup" he muttered, it felt very awkward and I didn't know why; I feel like I'm the only person in here that doesn't know something and it bothered me.


	9. Chapter 8

I blinked and opened my eyes; I was lying on Nessie's bed; what happened? Nessie's arm was wrapped around me tightly, I turned my head and looked at her; she's so beautiful. I turned over and stared at her, her breathing was steady and she looked like she was completely out of it; I pushed a curl back behind her ear. I took her hand and put it to my face, her dreams washed into me; she was dreaming about…me? I let her hand fall back down to her side and stared at her, she's probably just worrying about me. I dream about loads of weird things when I go to sleep thinking about something, I buried my head into her chest and hugged her; I'm glad we're best friends. I'd die if she wasn't here for me all the time, I hate that she is though; it's hard getting over someone when they're there a step behind you all the time.

I listened to her heart beat and counted her breathing, I could tell when she drifted back to consciousness. "Nessie?" I asked, she was quiet for a while and then she swallowed.

"Uh-hu?" she asked; I moved back and looked at her; she kept her eyes closed so I knew she was tired and didn't want to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her, she smiled and I knew if she was fully awake she'd reply with you just did. She nodded but didn't open her eyes, "D'you think Tom would look after me?" I asked; I closed my eyes when she opened her; I don't really want to have one of those really deep conversations. They make me feel awkward and it gets all emotional and I always make myself feel bad with all this seeing what you can't have.

"Why?" she asked quietly, I sat up and pushed my hair back behind my ears. My hair is way too long; I think I need to cut it. Mom never liked the idea of doing it and dad loved playing with it, it went down to my arse when I stood up.

"Well, my parents probably don't want me being around forever; I mean I get annoying at the best of times but…well…" I trailed off; I disliked the idea majorly of having a family with him but he's a good friend and if he can take care of me and baby then why not? Nessie sat up and looked at me; I turned and smiled at her.

"I think it's a terrible idea" she told me truthfully, I frowned; well at least she's honest. I turned and crossed my legs so I was sitting in front of her; she crossed her legs too and frowned at me.

"Why?" I asked; we're clearly having this conversation.

"Because…it just is" she muttered, she got up and I followed her;

"I don't think it is, I may as well; it'd be good for baby too. Having a family, it's a nice thing to have" I rambled on; I want the real reason that she thinks it's a bad idea.

"It just is Naomi, what makes you think that Tom really wants to have a child? And he may not want to have a family yet, even though we're half vampires; doesn't mean that we're not too young for all of this" she explained, I thought of this; she makes a good point.

"I was only going to ask him, I was just wondering what you thought of it; y'know, if he said yes" I muttered, she frowned at me and I knew she wasn't going to give me the real reason; oh well, at least I know she'd disapprove of the idea if he did say yes. I think my mom and dad would disapprove too; mom doesn't like the idea of me leaving home and I don't like the idea of leaving dad. Plus, they did so well with me; they can help. I lay back and sighed, "I don't know what to do Nessie, I'm just so confused; it's unreal" I breathed out staring at the ceiling. She came and lay next to me and folded her arms, I copied

"It's difficult but we'll manage, I promise I'll help; even if I have to come to Ireland more often" she told me, I'd like that but it's just weird; why would she come all the way to Ireland to help me with a baby? What does she want from me? I turned over and looked at her, she did move but she watched me out the corner of her eye;

"Why?" I asked her, she raised an eye brow obviously confused.

"Why what?" she asked me, I stared at her a little more but then knew that she wouldn't guess even if she did know.

"Why would you come all that way?" I asked feeling really impatient,

"Because you're my best friend" she smiled, I smiled back and sat up;

"I can't believe that The Volturi hasn't even made a move yet, it's so annoying" I muttered frustrated; she sat up and nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realise you hated it here so much" she laughed, I hit her arm and smiled; I shook my head.

"I don't hate it here, I just hate waiting; I feel useless especially now that I'm preggas, what am I supposed to do all day when everyone else is more or less having a good time?" I asked, "I just stay here and throw up" I added darkly, she grinned and hugged me tightly; I hugged her back.

"How 'bout we pack a picnic and tomorrow when the sun is high in the sky, I show you my mom and dad's meadow?" she asked me, I smiled and nodded; I would love to spend all day tomorrow with just her.

"Does Tom have to come?" I asked; he hasn't left me alone since he got here. Some girls need their space, especially with my hormones going crazy; I actually flirted with Jasper and I swear down I regret it, Alice now goes everywhere with him and they all laugh at it but I don't give him eye contact with him anymore. I pulled back and got up, my feet felt awful and my head hurt; I stretched and touched my stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to get fat" I moaned, I went to look at myself in her mirror which was on the back of the door.

I bent my back and pushed my stomach out as far as possible; I kept patting my stomach softly. Nessie came over and stood behind me; she pushed her hands around my stomach and put her head on my shoulder. Is it me or does she purposely lead me on? I placed my hands gently over hers and smiled, damn it; ever looked at a pair of shoes and whined to have it but nobody listened? Well, Nessie is my pair of shoes…I so badly want to wear her. I nearly laughed at that, that's something Tom would have laughed at but I don't talk to him about my orientation anymore; since I'm carrying his child we're supposedly a good couple.

It's just so complicated, I really need to talk to my dad about this; I'd talk to mom but all she cares about it little socks and what colour hair the baby will have. It's not like me to get frustrated at her but this is a baby I don't want, I frowned and Nessie looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, I pulled away and pushed her towards the bed; we sat down and I made myself comfortable.

"I don't know what to do, I…don't want a child; not now, maybe some other time but fitting a baby to me is just…weird" I tried to explain, Nessie has never heard me say that I'm gay before nor have I ever implied it, she looked down at her hands. "I mean…like….Tom" I sighed, I got up and paced back and forward.

"I think you'll be a great mom, I know you never really thought of having a child with Tom but he's a great guy and if you told him you don't want a relationship you'd know he'd understand" she smiled looking up at me, she didn't look very happy even though she was smiling; I frowned deeper. I wish I could tell her how perfect she is,

"You'd be a better mom than me, hey are you and Jake looking to adopt?" I asked; I really would give her my child if she wanted it. I know that sounds horrible but a child, I can barely look after myself; I'd be doing them a favour if I gave them up. Nessie sighed massively and got up,

"Jake and I aren't together, I know you may have assumed that but no; Jake and I are like brother and sister. He and I are on an understanding level and he feels the same, I don't love him; he's not the love of my life. I don't want to adopt your child; you'll make a great mom. Stop complaining, you don't want a child but you'll have one…" she rambled on like she'd been holding it in for years, I felt completely and utterly shocked; why on Earth didn't she tell me before. I feel like a complete and utter idiot,

"Thanks for the update" I replied sitting down slowly, I arched my eye brows and then made my face look normal. But I liked the idea of her and Jake; it made me feel like that was the reason she didn't like me. Now I have no reason and I dislike it massively, I sighed out not knowing what to say; what we talking about again…?

"Sorry, that was uncalled for" she replied sitting down next to me, I nodded in agreement and she smiled; we're still friends. That word has never bothered me so much, I picked at my fingers; time feels so slow with her. Dad came running in looking worried,

"They're here" he told us, Nessie and I looked at each other alarmed.


	10. Chapter 9

I stood more or less behind dad just able enough to peer around him and see the group of the scary-looking vampires. Aro, the ugly looking one at the front, looked amazed to see all of the half vampires here defending Nessie like their own. It's really nice to have them all here, I pressed my body up against dads and he held my hand tightly; mom held his other one. Even though all vampires are supposedly beautiful; there is nothing beautiful about being scary. Mysterious yes, but not scary; I watched as he smiled and walked towards us slowly, I felt nervous for some reason. I watched as Nessie and her parents moved forward to greet him half way, I suddenly felt very protective over her and really low growls echoes in my body; only dad could hear it though and turned and pulled me under his arm.

I smiled at him and hugged him sideways but still watched Nessie, she'd changed into a knee-length blue dress and black UGG boots; she looked very casual. Bella and Edward held the casual look too, I guess most of us did; I didn't. I was wearing black skinny jeans and long black t-shirt which had little fake diamonds on the front. I watched impatiently,

"Good morrow Renesmè" Aro pronounced flawlessly, "how do you keep?" he asked her.

"I'm well thank you, yourself?" asked Nessie, she sounded very formal and stone-like. She sounded like he wasn't just about to see everything she's ever done and thought; I wonder what he would say if he read me. Probably be confused and fall on his arse, hopefully anyways.

"I am well also" he replied, "and your beloved ones?" he asked. Is he going to take forever?

"My beloveds can speak for themselves" she replied smartly, he nodded and turned to Edward and Bella; he's going to ask everyone isn't he? My head began to throb again and I felt like murdering him, he better not take so long or I'll be taking a time out. I breathed in and out through my mouth and mom and dad knew I didn't feel well, we moved so I was in the middle and mom had her arm around me.

"Fine thank you" smiled Bella; Edward nodded as in to say 'the same as her'. He turned to behind and looked at the rest of us, his glance became a hold on me and he looked slightly confused about something. I looked up at dad and he smiled at me, I turned back to Aro and waited more impatiently; he's going to be dead by the time I finish with him if he doesn't wrap things up; Christmas will be coming early for some.

Everyone nodded to say they were fine and I nodded a little but then wished I hadn't, I nearly fell and dads arm came up so quick behind me that I thought I'd just had a blank out for a second and nothing had happened. Mom looked very worried about me but held her tongue; I think dad was almost regretting listening to me. I think I was almost regretting listening to me too, Nessie looked at me and smiled slightly; I smiled back and tried to look as normal as possible but Aro still looked at me confused. I wonder what he is thinking about,

"All answers will come to you" Edward told Aro sternly, do I hear some annoyance there? Of course I do; Edward and Bella hate this too; probably the rest of their family do too. Aro nodded and held his hand out to Nessie, she took it and he closed his eyes taking in everything. It felt like forever later when he dropped her hand and it fell to her side, Aro look slightly annoyed about something and turned to his followers.

"Astra?" he called, I turned to see Carlisle looking slightly bewildered and the rest of his family, Nessie turned to me with a pleading look and I mouthed 'what's wrong?' to her. She turned back to the Volturi and I waited like everyone else, a blonde haired woman pushed past the others and looked at him; she turned to me and I think her draw dropped a little. She's my mom.

She looked frightened and I felt anger swarm my body, she left me to die. She bolted off through the trees and I followed her, nearly everyone followed us. She couldn't run that fast but I could hear her trying,

"Naomi wait" shouted dad, I could hear other shouts behind but I wasn't listening. I am going to kill her and she knows it all too well, I jumped and landed on her but then dad did some sort of rugby tackle on me and we went flying; he landed on me and I squirmed.

"GET OFF" I shouted kicked and hitting him, he looked alarmed and then I felt calm all of a sudden; Jasper. I lay back and closed my eyes, calm; happy thoughts…just calm. Astra got up again and ran off; I started kicking off again; like hell is she getting away. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME" I screamed, dad hugged me and I felt like bursting into tears. I didn't mind Carlisle leaving me, he had no choice; she on the other hand left me to die. SHE LEFT ME TO DIE! I kept moving and trying to get up but dad had me in a lock down position and I was completely and utterly stuck.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Nessie kneeling down next to me; she kept hitting me with a branch.

"Stop hitting me" I moaned and cowered away under dad; she stopped and just sat there frowning at me. So it was my fault that this had all gone on longer than it should of, Aro shouldn't have been a dick and done that, he's an utter twat.

"Yes he is but the Volturi only look for reasons Naomi, if you'd hurt her then they'd have reason to kill us all" muttered Edward unhappily, yeah and if we did fight then I could take at least somebodies head off. I hugged dad and he hugged me back, I hate it here; Nessie's confusing me, Tom's practically suffocating me, mom's not bothered about me, dad's too worried about me; I want to go home! I lay back and closed my eyes again; I'm an idiot at the best of times but this is not one of them. Like hell is she getting away with ditching me, I don't care if I've got amazing parents and amazing friends and an amazing home and school and life.

I grew up dreaming about her coming back for me and living with my real family, having real parents that I looked like and could laugh and play with. Having a real home where my family and I stayed; just us, I grew up dreaming I was Nessie and it was a real pain in the ass. Just once to feel like my life isn't just a burden on anyone, like hell would I ever be so normal; it's not my destiny or whatnot shit. I move slowly so dad let me get up and I hugged him tightly when we stood up, he held me in big bear hug so I was so wrapped up I didn't feel like he'd ever stop and I didn't want her too. I wanted him to take me back to Ireland where I wasn't pregnant and I didn't feel like this; I want to go back to my birthday and instead of wishing to come here…wish to stay there.

Dad loosened his hug after a while and everyone returned back to the field, I refused and went back to Nessie's house; I asked mom and dad to go back to the field for me and they did. I now sat on Nessie bed with my suitcase packed in front of me, I carried it and put it in the car; I went into the big house and went in dads coat. They can meet me back in Ireland; I'm not staying here. I turned on the engine and pulled out onto the motor way, I knew dad would be upset but I just once want to think about myself. Not about whether my actions upset Nessie; or what I said upset Carlisle or telling Tom I don't want to be a family.

This…this is for me from now on…and that starts with this baby; like hell am I being a mother.


	11. Chapter 10

I parked the car in the drive and smiled up at my familiar house, it was so beautiful and beaming; I pushed open the front door and went inside. I love home, I went up to my room and unpacked; I opened the windows in the house and went on a cleaning spree. Everything was perfect after an hour; I'd put on my music and was playing on guitar hero. It was 7pm when mom and dad finally arrived home. I turned off the game and put it back before they got in the house; they came in and hugged me automatically and strong.

"Don't you ever do that again" ordered my dad, I nodded and hugged him back. The Cullen's parked behind them and Nessie came running at me with a newspaper; she hit me with it over and over again. I pulled it off of her and hugged her tightly,

"I hate you" she told me, she was lying obviously and I smiled; she hugged me back. Mom went into the kitchen automatically and started cooking, dad turned on the TV and put the football on; I pulled Nessie up to my room and shut the door. Just like normal, dad knew why I'd come home. I felt like kissing him but I wouldn't because it would be weird, I didn't really care about what the rest of the Cullen's did. Nessie sat me down on her bed and showed me what had happened, Astra had refused to go back too; bitch. Aro and the others left because there was nothing really they could do and Nessie and the others came back to see that I'd stolen the car and left.

I felt terrible seeing how worried dad was, mom didn't look bothered which didn't surprise me but dad demanded on driving because if he didn't then he'd feel useless. They'd brought all three cars which I smiled at; the neighbours will think we're having a party. I took the bracelet Nessie had given me off and tried to give it back to her; she frowned and refused to take it.

"Why?" she asked sounding upset, I looked at her and she began to cry. I dropped the bracelet and hugged her, what the hell?

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she can't possibly be upset because I don't want her crest can `she? She didn't hug me back but she cried into me, what on Earth am I supposed to do? "Don't cry; I'm sorry" I apologized; I picked up the bracelet and put it back on. She shook her head and then did the most bizarre thing; she kissed me. ME? SHE. KISSED. ME? Oh I'm confused, after all these years I've been so oblivious to her…I always thought I was just being weird when I imagined her blushing or getting jealous when Tom was flirting with me or holding my hand. She was always the one that smiled at the guys and let them carry her bags, I won't deny that guys haven't asked me out but I've never even considered them. Nessie used to ask me what I thought; did she just want me to tell her I liked her then or was she just showing off to make me jealous on purpose?

You have to be an idiot to not think I kissed her back by the way, of course I did; hey…I'm allowed to use the phrase I'm only human. She smiled and I couldn't help grinning, why was she crying then? Does she want me to be all confused, isn't she supposed to tell me what's wrong so I can make her feel better. How is this making her feel better? She couldn't be crying because wanted to kiss me because that fits nowhere into the conversation we were just having. I pulled away and she stared at me slightly annoyed,

"What?" she asked moving forward and trying to kiss me again, I leaned back and she frowned.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, she looked up like she was trying to think back to yesterday;

"Oh right…erm yeah, you made me feel bad 'bout the bracelet; I didn't know what to get you and then the idea of that came into my head and yeah…not really sure why I was crying" she muttered looking confused, what the hell? She kissed me again and I kissed her back, she always said she wanted me to be part of her family; maybe this is what she meant. Us being together would make me apart of her family, she couldn't have liked me that long, that would have been weird if she liked me when I was 2+ but you never know. I pulled away again and she looked like she was about to hit me, "What?" she asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry" I told her, she raised an eye brow; "bout everything really…it didn't go like I planned and I really wanted to go on that picnic; it sounded fun" I told her. She grinned at the thought of the picnic and nodded in agreement,

"I'm sorry too, it was my fault you got dragged into all of this" she muttered; I took her hand and she smiled. I like this, we're being honest; honesty is a good thing to be…good…at; if that made any sense at all. I took the ring off that Tom had given me and frowned at it, "He's only trying to do what's right" she told me, I nodded and put it on my bedside table.

"Yes and leaving me alone is what's best for his health" I smiled devilishly and she chuckled, she pushed my hair back behind my ear and I smiled. She's purely beautiful, I touched her nose gently and she grinned; it's what dad used to say was a sign of love because I did it all the time as a baby. She touched mine back and I pretended to bite it, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward and kissed me gently on the nose. I bit her lip and she smiled widely,

"Well, at least be nice" she smiled and kissed me deeply; I closed my eyes and placed my hands on the back on her neck. She pulled me closer and kept her hands firmly on my waist; she tasted like Cinnamon and iced buns. She was softer than I'd ever imagined and fiercer too, I liked this; she had me in a lip lock. I tangled my hands in her hair and she smiled slightly, I pulled back and sat back; she sat there with her eyes closed looking sort of dazed. I grinned widely; she's perfect; she's mine.


	12. Chapter 11

I chewed on the pillow whilst Nessie looked around her room for something to eat; my eyes were following her bare skin; whatever it was like with Tom, this was so much better. I buried myself under blanket and grinned when her arms came around me,

"I founds the foods" she said in a creepy voice, I laughed and turned to see her smiling at me with a scary grin. She had a galaxy bar in her mouth, it was one of those really big ones; I beamed and clapped my hands which made her smile more. She broke it all into the little squares and put them on the mattress, the idea of chocolate and Nessie was slightly more arousing in my head and she beamed; sometimes I'm sure she can read minds. "Go on then" she told me handing me some squares, I raised my eye brows and blushed;

"Like hell, you do it" I told her, she laughed;

"But I wants the chocolate" she whined. I beamed at her and ate a square, she jumped on me and we fell onto the floor; she kissed me roughly but she was trying to steal my chocolate. Like hell, I fought against her but she stole half of it, I licked her face and grinned. We heard her mom and dad coming towards the house and we sat up, what do we do now?

She smiled at me and pulled me to my feet, I looked in the mirror on the back of her door and smiled; Nessie hugged me and looked at me in the mirror. I love her; I've decided. I bit her ear gently and she pulled her ear to her shoulder and moaned; I laughed and tickled her under her chin. She laughed and moved away, she doesn't like being tickled but her laugh is so cute. I turned and went to hunt for my clothes, I found most of them but I'm pretty sure I had underwear.

"Are you supposed to floss with this?" asked Nessie, I turned and she threw my thong at me; I narrowed my eyes in on her playfully.

"You're just jealous" I muttered, she put her dressing gown on and came over to me.

"Not really…well, anymore" she muttered, she went to kiss me and I pushed her on her bed; she groaned and I laughed. She got up and was ready to throw me down and I pointed to my stomach and shook my head, "I'll get you back" she muttered like she was about to go and make blue prints. She turned and I beamed, I put my underwear on and then my clothes; I tied my hair up into a lose ponytail and slipped my shoes on. It was actually sort of nice to be back here when nobody else was, mom and dad stayed in Ireland to make a room for the baby; Nessie was now going to be my partner in crime and help me try to master the mother thing. Edward was glad to finally see us two happy together; we hadn't told many others though. Bella wasn't let in on it because Nessie wanted to talk to her about it first, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I don't want you to go" she whined and I smiled wider, I went over and hugged her;

"I have to but I promise I'll come back and see you next weekend and I'll talk to you and text you…all of the time" I told her the same thing as I did every weekend; I won't lie. It's so frustrating only seeing her on weekends but I refused to move from Ireland, it's so hectic here sometimes with the wolves and all that. I kissed her forehead and she kept whining like a puppy, I hugged her and she wouldn't let go; "You know it would be great if you got Skype" I told her truthfully and she tightened her grip on me.

"It's not the same on a computer screen" she moaned, I smiled. "Plus you could start to use that IPhone I got you instead of being so difficult" she added in the same type of tone, I rolled my eyes; I didn't want her to buy me it but she insisted and now won't take it back. I kissed her neck and she made an affectionate purr, I pulled away and grabbed my bag from under her desk. I held my hand out to her and she pulled me out her room, we walked back to her main house where my car was.

I got in and she leaned against the car and put her head through my window, I kissed her lips softly and she stuck her tongue down my throat; I nearly started laughing but then nearly choked. I pulled back and she frowned, she backed away and waved slowly at me; I smiled and left. It was never easy leaving her, it made me feel awful and I wanted to cry but I had to go home; the car phone went off. I pressed accept,

"I miss you" whined Nessie, I smiled; this will be a long way home.


	13. Chapter 12

I pulled into my drive and parked the car, I opened the door and ran inside; dad was lying on the floor looking at instructions on how to make a crib while mom was sitting on the sofa trying to fit some pieces together.

"Don't you two look pretty" I smiled, they both smiled at me and I went over and lay next to dad.

"How was your trip?" he asked, I smiled; we went on a picnic;

"It was great" I replied, I always felt bored as soon as I wasn't with Nessie; I felt my stomach and smiled. It felt like ages had gone by and baby isn't even showing yet, I sat up and breathed in; Carlisle thinks I'll give birth normally and I'm not looking forward to it. Alice had sent over 'handmade' clothes and some that Bella had when she was pregnant with Nessie, I've looked at them all and felt like crying- I can't believe I'm going to get so big, I never ever thought of having children…ever. I looked over at mom who had given up and put them on the sofa, she looked into space angrily. I frowned and dad noticed, he cleared his throat and I looked at him;

"So that's good, hey hun can you do me a favour and run to the store; haven't had time to go for you sorry. Ring Tom, I'm sure he'll go with you"

"Oh yeah, she needs a guy to help her do everything" mutter mom sarcastically getting up, she went over to the TV and turned it on; dad tried to let it go but he looked frustrated and annoyed.

* * *

Working on more :) xx


End file.
